pfnextfandomcom-20200214-history
Catfolk
Catfolk are a race of natural explorers who rarely tire of trailblazing, but such trailblazing is not limited merely to the search for new horizons in distant lands. Many catfolk see personal growth and development as equally valid avenues of exploration. While most catfolk are nimble, capable, and often active creatures, there is also a strong tendency among some catfolk to engage in quiet contemplation and study. Such individuals are interested in finding new solutions to age-old problems and questioning even the most steadfast philosophical certainties of the day. They are curious by nature, and catfolk culture never discourages inquisitiveness, but rather fosters and encourages it. Many are seen as quirky extroverts by members of other races, but within catfolk tribes there is no shame attached to minor peculiarities, eccentricities, or foolhardiness. All but the most inwardly focused catfolk enjoy being the center of attention, but not at the expense of their tribe, whether it's the one the catfolk are born into or the tribe they choose through the bonds of friendship with other creatures. Catfolk tend to be both generous and loyal to their family and friends. Catfolk as a people are usually joyously optimistic, and occasionally hedonistic, individuals. They tend to be very quirky and self-expressive, and often adopt phrases, affectations, or styles of dress from others with whom they interact, even people not of their own race. Highly inquisitive of anything novel or strange, they seek out new experiences with zeal. Despite emphasizing curiosity and individuality as virtues, however, few people would describe the average catfolk as flighty or undisciplined. Indeed, they can focus upon a task with uncanny intensity and tenacity when the need arises. 'Physical Description' In general, catfolk are lithe and slender, standing midway between dwarves and humans in stature. While clearly humanoid, they possess many feline features, including a coat of soft fine fur, slit pupils, and a sleek, slender tail. Their ears are pointed, but unlike those of elves, are more rounded and catlike. They manipulate objects as easily as any other humanoid, but their fingers terminate in small, sharp, retractable claws. These claws are typically not powerful enough to be used as weapons, but some members of the species—either by quirk of birth or from years of honing—can use them with deadly effect. Feline whiskers are not uncommon, but not universal, and hair and eye color vary greatly. 'Society' While self-expression is an important aspect of catfolk culture, it is mitigated by a strong sense of community and group effort. In the wild, catfolk are a hunter-gatherer tribal people. The pursuit of personal power never comes before the health and well-being of the tribe. More than one race has underestimated this seemingly gentle people only to discover much too late that their cohesion also provides them great strength. Catfolk prefer to be led by their most competent members, usually a council of sub-chieftains chosen by their peers, either though consensus or election. The sub-chiefs then choose a chieftain to lead in times of danger and to mediate disputes among the sub-chiefs. The chieftain is the most capable member of the tribe, and is often magically talented. catfolk who settle in more urban and civilized areas still cling to a similar tribal structure, but often see friends outside the tribe, even those from other races, as part of their extended tribe. Within adventuring groups, catfolk who do not consider themselves the obvious choice as chieftain often defer to the person who most resembles their cultural ideal of a chieftain. 'Relations' Adaptable and curious, catfolk get along with almost any race that extends reciprocal goodwill. They acclimate easily to halflings, humans, and especially elves. catfolk and elves share a passionate nature, as well as a love of music, dance, and storytelling; elven communities often gently mentor catfolk tribes, though such elves are careful not to act in a patronizing manner toward their feline friends. Gnomes make natural companions for catfolk, as catfolk enjoy gnomes' strange and obsessive qualities. Catfolk are tolerant of kobolds as long as the reptilian beings respect the catfolk's boundaries. The feral nature of orcs stirs as much puzzlement as it does revulsion among catfolk, as they don't understand orcs' savagery and propensity for self-destruction. Half-orcs, on the other hand, intrigue catfolk, especially those half-orcs who strive to excel beyond the deleterious and hateful nature of their savage kin. catfolk often view goblins and ratfolk as vermin, as they disdain the swarming and pernicious tendencies of those races. 'Alignment and Religion' With community and unselfish cooperation at the center of their culture, as well as a good-natured curiosity and willingness to adapt to the customs of many other races, most catfolk tend toward good alignments. The clear majority of catfolk are also chaotic, as wisdom is not their strongest virtue; nevertheless, there are exceptions with cause. 'Adventurers' Natural born trackers, the hunter-gatherer aspect of their tribes pushes many catfolk toward occupations as rangers and druids by default, but such roles don't always speak to their love of performance art, be it song, dance, or storytelling. catfolk legends also speak of a rich tradition of great sorcerer heroes. Those catfolk who internalize their wanderlust often become wizards and monks, with many of those monks taking the path of the nimble guardian. While catfolk cavaliers and inquisitors are rare (steadfast dedication to a cause is often alien to the catfolk mindset) individuals who choose these paths are never looked down upon. catfolk understand that exploration and self-knowledge can lead down many roads, and are accepting of nearly all professions and ways of life. 'Common Names' ;Male Names : Carruth, Drewan, Ferus, Gerran, Nyktan, Rouqar, Zithembe. ;Female Names : Alyara, Duline, Hoya, Jilyana, Milah, Miniri, Siphelele, Tiyeri. 'Racial Traits' ;Ability Score Increase : Catfolk are agile, and most subraces increase their Dexterity by 1 or 2 (see Subraces below) ; Size : Catfolk are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. ;Languages : Catfolk can speak Common and their own catfolk/feline language. Catfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Sylvan. See the Languages page for more information about these languages. ;Speed : Catfolk have a speed of 30 feet. 'Other Racial Traits' ;Darkvision : Catfolk live for the night, hunting prey by starlight. Within 60 feet of you, treat dim light as if it were bright light and darkness as dim light. When in darkness, you see only shades of gray without any color. ;Hunter : Catfolks excel at hunting prey from trees and other high vantage points, and are always proficient in the Stealth skill. ;Short Fall : Catfolk have an amazing sense of balance and keen knowledge of their own center of gravity. Catfolk land on their feet up to 20 feet. 'Subraces' 'Faol Catfolk' Faol catfolk have human-like faces, short hair all over their bodies, and longer hair on top on their heads. They tend to be very sociable with other humanoids, and are often ambassadors and diplomats in mixed catfolk tribes. ;Ability Score Increase : Faol catfolk have a persuasive personality and charmingly good looks. Increase your Charisma score by 2 and Dexterity score by 1. ;Alignment : Many Faol catfolk tend to be neutral. ;Charming : Faol catfolk use their charmingly good looks and persuasive personality to their advantage. They are always proficient in the Persuasion skill. ;Extra Language : Because Faol catfolk often intermingle with other races, they learn an extra standard language. ;Size : Faol catfolk are usually about the same size as most humans. 'Lytah Catfolk' Lytah catfolk possess feline faces, and thick fur that covers their entire bodies, and often have manes. They are the strongest among their catfolk cousins, fierce, and they are often chieftains in mixed catfolk tribes. ;Ability Score Increase : Lytah catfolk are very powerful and agile. Increase your Strength score by 2 and Dexterity score by 1. ;Alignment : Many Lytah catfolk tend to be lawful. ;Athletic : Lytah catfolks are always proficient in Athletics skill ;Claws : You are proficient with your retractable claws. They deal 1d4 slashing damage, and have the finesse and light properties. ;Size : Lytah catfolk are slightly larger than humans. 'Saebul Catfolk' Saebul catfolk possess feline faces and thick fur that covers their entire bodies. They tend to be loners, and are often hunters and trackers for mixed catfolk tribes. ;Ability Score Increase : Saebul catfolk are very agile and patient when stalking their prey. Increase your Dexterity score by 2 and your Wisdom score by 1. ;Alignment : Many Saebul catfolk tend to be chaotic. ;Claws : You are proficient with your retractable claws. They deal 1d4 slashing damage, and have the finesse and light properties. ;Keen Senses/Survivalist (choose one skill below) : Some Saebul catfolk can spot hidden sources of danger, and they are always proficient in Perception skill. : Other Saebul catfolk are great at surviving the wilds on their own, and they are always proficient in Survival skill. ;Size : Saebuls are slightly smaller and shorter than humans. 'Tigron Catfolk' Tigron catfolk possess feline faces, and thick, stripped fur that covers their entire bodies. They are very limber and slightly stronger than some their other catfolk cousins. Because they can hold their own in any situation, they are often used as infiltrators and military leaders in mixed tribes. ;Ability Score Increase : Tigron catfolk are very agile and powerful. Increase your Strength score by 1 and Dexterity score by 2. ;Acrobatic : Tigron catfolk are very acrobatic, and they are always proficient in the Acrobatics skill ;Alignment : Many Tigron catfolk tend to be lawful. ;Claws : You are proficient with your retractable claws. They deal 1d4 slashing damage, and have the finesse and light properties. ;Size : Tigrons catfolk are slightly taller than humans. 'Mixed Catfolk' Mixed catfolks are often products of mating between Lytah chieftains and Faol catfolks in mixed tribes for an heir to serve as the next chieftain. They tend to have a little more fur than Faol catfolks, and mane-like hair on the tops of their heads. ;Ability Score Increase : Mixed catfolks increase their Strength, Dexterity, and Charisma scores by 1. ;Athletic and Charming : Mixed catfolks are often both athletic and charming, and they are always proficient in both Athletics and Persuasion skills. Category:Race